THE PILGRIM GAMES
by GirlOnFire713
Summary: This is pilgrim themed hunger games fanfiction about pilgrims going into the hunger games rated T because it's teh hunger games
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone I'm GirlOnFire713 and this is my first story I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you liked and disliked in the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any character mentioned**

**THE PILGRIM GAMES**

**Chapter 1**

"**Blackberry Greenbean," Effie Turkey announced.**

"**Fhewwwwwww, it's not me" I exclaimed. I look to the person next to me "oh wait I know her from somewhere, OH THAT'S MY SISTER I CRANBERRY GREENBEAN VOLUNTEER." I ran up to Blackberry " Go back to mom you'll be safe" I said nervously.**

" **okay, good luck" she said to me not even giving me a hug" Just then I see my best friend Goatcheese Rosethorn out of the corner of my eye pushing through the crowd. Suddenly I see him bump into the super hot baker Pita Bread. **

**Goatcheese flails himself towards me and says "don't go Cranberry I love you, let blackberry go she can die you can be an only child!" **

**Then I slap him in the face " Then you can also survive without a best friend"**

" **Well ummm….. That was an interesting reaping for the girls time for the boys," Effie said in shock about what she has just witnessed. Then Effie Turkey picks a paper out of the bowl for the boys " Pita bread" she announces. Pita is in shock, his legs go numb, he can't move. The people standing around him move away from him and yell **

" **That's bread boy right there." They then lift Pita off his feet and throw him on the stage, and Cranberry runs onto the stage and helps him up.**

" **I'm having a long day, this is to much for me, happy Pilgrim Games and MAY THE FOODS BE EVER IN YOUR FLAVOR," Effie Turkey says tiredly. Pita and I where escorted to 2 separate rooms where our family and friends can visit us before we go to fight to the death in a food fight on thanksgiving in the cornucopia and only one will win.**

**My first visitor is Blackberry, she walks up to me ,tells me I'm going to die and have no chance, and walks out. I hear a knock on the door and my ex best friend Goatcheese is standing there.**

**I then slam the door on his face, and all I heard from outside the door was "Ummmmmm…. Okay you broke my nose that's good, thanks." Then my last visitor was my mom, and she walks in and gives me a hug. I tell her not to cry, and I will try to win for her.**

**Pita and I are taken to the train that takes us to Plymouth Rock, Me living in Course 12 it will take the longest to get there. When me and Pita get on the train Effie takes us into our part of it ,and it is huge. Effie sits us down and tells us she is going to get our mentor. Suddenly we see the door slide open and we see a man walk in with a glass of alcohol in his right hand. He sits down in front of me and Pita and didn't say word. Then I say to him " Excuse me who are you and why are in here." **

"**I'm Hamwitch, and you are." he said with an attitude in his voice. **

"**I'm Cranberry Greenbrean from Course 12, and this is Pita Bread" I told him. Then I looked at him, he looked at Pita, and Pita looked at me. Hamwitch then said to us that all we need to do is stay alive and we will be fine.**

" **Really, Hamwitch that's the advice you give us" I said annoyed. Hamwitch then with an annoyed face stood up and left the room. " Wow, he's a real jerk right" Pita said to me and I just ignored him.**

**A/N Please give me suggestions for other characters names having to do with thanksgiving in the reviews. Also please read The 100 Violent deaths of President Snow by Keeta4ever**

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE R/R TIL THE END **

**Cranberry Greenbean**- Katniss Everdeen

**Blackberry Greenbean**-Prim Everdeen

**Goatcheese Rosethorne**- Gale Hawthorne

**Effie Turkey**- Effie Trinket

**Pita Bread**- Peeta Mellark

**Hamwitch**- Haymitch


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello Fanfiction. GirlOnFire713 is here with another chapter of my story. I know its been forever, but here's the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or Pilgrims**

**Chapter 2**

"Hamwitch, get back here we need to watch the reaping for the other appetizers that will be picked for each course," yelled Cranberry. Hamwitch slouched his back and slowly walked back to the room to watch. "Shhhhhhhhhhh, it's starting everyone be quiet so I can hear the names,"

"Course 1" Cheyenne announced, and all of Course 1 tensed up hopping not to be picked as appetizer. Cheyenne reached into the girls bowl and pulled a folded paper out. She then unfolded the paper and the name that was on it was "engapmahC elkrapS." Oops, I was holding it upside down" Cheyenne said. " Champagne Sparkle was what I meant to say," she said as she flipped the paper over. Then she walked over to the boys bowl, picked a folded paper out of it, and read the name aloud. " Marvelous Foods" she announced " Ha, wasn't upside down this time were you paper" she said to herself not knowing that she said it out loud on the microphone. They both ran onto the stage not with even the tinniest of worries. As everyone stared at them, they wondered to themselves "Why are they not scared, in fact they were happy." It turns out they were careers who have trained their whole life to fight in the arena.

" Course 2" Juanita declared, Course 2 all held each others hand as they told themselves that they weren't going to be chosen. Juanita walked over to the girls bowl, and picked a paper out of it. Juanita then dropped it onto the ground, but when she bent down to pick it up she showed her I love Finnick Odair underwear to the entire crowd. Everyone tried not to laugh, it was just too much and they burst out into laughter. Juanita was so embarrassed her entire faced turned as red as the shirt she was wearing. The paper read Cloves McStabbington and everyone gasped. They formed a circle around her so that they would know that it was her. Juanita tried to crack the littlest smile she could as she walked over to the boys bowl. As her finger touched the paper a boy in the crowd yelled, " don't drop it this time!" She tried really hard to ignore it. She picked the paper out and read it aloud " Gravy Biscuit" she announced on the microphone. Gravy Biscuit fainted in the crowd and then someone the crowd yelled" That is not fair my name was in there like 100 times, I volunteer as appetizer for Course 2." The boy was a strong career named Smash Potato, and he ran onto the stage yelling " I rule, and I'm going to win this thing unlike the other losers in this game."

"Course 3" Jose said, Course 3 then all burst into tears, and they were on their knees begging not to picked. Jose walked over to the girls bowl, but as he was walking he tripped over a lose nail. He fell onto the bowl and it shattered, names where blown everywhere into the crowd. " Ugh, I'm so clumsy I knew that would happen!" Jose exclaimed. He Bent down to pick up the last paper left on the stage " Eggplant Stuffington" the slip read. In the crowd Eggplant said "Of course it's me, I would be the name picked, it's just my luck," she said with an annoyed tone in her voice. Jose then walks over to the boys bowl hoping not to shatter the bowl this time. "There seemed to be less boys then girls paper ,or the bowl is bigger" Jose said to himself. Jose had to dig deep into the bowl to get a slip of paper. Unfortunately, he had to dig so deep that his arm got stuck and he couldn't get it out. He tried to wriggle his arm out but nothing worked. Someone in the crowd screamed to him sarcastically "Do you want me to get the butter," and Jose responded back with a sarcastic "No." He was able to unfold the slip by flailing his arm his arm around the bowl. He said that the paper read " Corn Butterstoke." Corn then walked to the stage shaking, like there was an earthquake, with nerves. They both were escorted off the stage to 2 separate rooms like Pita and I.

**A/N Thank you for reading my story, please tell me what you think in the reviews. There will be four more of the reaping chapters so don't think I just didn't do them. No the story is not four more chapters it will be longer just the reaping will be four more chapters. I could use some suggestions for other names for other districts. I already have Foxface, Rue, and Thresh. **


End file.
